ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Yue Kiln Sites
The Yue Kiln Sites are located near Shanglin Lake, in Cixi City, Zhejiang Province, People's Republic of China. The kilns produced celadon porcelain around the Shanglin Lake area during the Tang, Han, and Song dynasties are referred to as such.Fang (2005), p 41 A variety of different Big textwares were manufactured during the kilns' history, including "jars, spittoons, wine pots, incense burners, cups, bowls, flasks, cases, writing-brush basins, dishes, handle-less cups, pots, wine cups, flat bowls, basins", and children's toys. East Zhejiang Yue-kil Porcelain Museum http://www.yueyaomuseum.com Guozhen Chen and the East Zhejiang Yue-kiln Porcelain Museum Founded by Him Guozhen Chen, the founder of East Zhejiang Yue Kiln Porcelain Museum. Cuozhen Chen has kept a great collection of Yue-kiln porcelain over 6000 pieces valued at more than several hundred million U.S. dollars. He is an entrepreneur from Yuyao City, Zhejiang province, China the most famous man at the time of the reform. Guozhen Chen was born in a rich family, his father was engaged in the business of sandalwood powder to make joss stick and exported his product to many countries in the world and was honored as the King of Sandalwood Powder, who was one the few businessmen in Ningbo, Zhejiang province, China before liberation engaged in foreign trade. At that time, his father was already a well-known and successful antique collector with rich collection. From 90s last century, Guozhen Chen spent almost all his income and wealth on the collection of Yue-kiln porcelain. Gradually, his status as a boss was replaced by the famous collector on Yue-kiln porcelain. The purpose to establish a Yue-kiln porcelain museum is to develop the Culture of Yue-kiln porcelain. The East Zhejiang Yue-kiln Porcelain Museum is located in the east part of Yuyao City amid the ancient buildings at downtown area. Yuyao is adjacent to Hangzhou Bay at its north and linked with Siming Mountains to its south. The museum is very close to the famous ancient architecture of Shunjiang Tower and Tongji Bridge. This Museum has been established under the care and instruction from Zhejiang Cultural Bureau, which is a privately initiated and established museum. The collection of the museum can be dated from Western Zhou Dynasty Spring and Autumn Period, Eastern Han Dynasty, Three Kingdoms, Western and Eastern Jin Dynasties, Northern and Southern Dynasties, Sui and Tang Dynasties, Five Dynasties, and Northern Song Dynasty. Rich Hemudu Culture already existed in Yuyao area more than 7000 years ago. Yuyao is very famous for its rich culture and a great number of' celebrities. Since Han Dynasty we have witnessed many celebrities from Yuyao thus Yuyao has been regarded as the Noble Celebrities from Yuyao Known Throughout out the World. Yuyao is also known as the Native Land of Four Great Celebrities: They are Ziling Yan, Yangming Wang, Shunshui Zhu, and Zongxi Huang and were respected as Four Wisdoms. Shanglinhu Kiln, located in Cixi very near to Yuyo City, can most represent Yue kiln. Yue kiln is the originator of porcelain kilns in China, which is the typical representation of celadon porcelain. As early as in Eastern Han Dynasty, China succeeded its earliest porcelain product made from Dragon Kiln of Yue kilns, which is the milestone in the history of mankind. During the period of more than 1000 years from Eastern Han Dynasty to Southern Song Dynasty, we have witnessed the whole period of celadon porcelain from its initiate success and the development to the splendor and the decline of the celadon porcelain production. During the time from middle Tang Dynasty to the early stage of Northern Song Dynasty, this is the top development stage of' the Yue-kiln porcelain production. It took lead in China during that period of time and Yue kiln were highly favored by the royal court as a tribute and the most common folks as daily utensils. They were also exported to more than twenty countries and regions in Asia and Africa. The production technology of Yue-kiln porcelain has had great influence to the most celadon porcelain kilns in the North and South of China as well as to those in Korean Peninsula and Japan. History The roughly 179 kiln sites located in this area appear to have been the earliest original celadon porcelain producers in China and elsewhere. From the late Eastern Han Dynasty to the Southern Song Dynasty (~200-1200 A.D.), celadon porcelain was produced in vast amounts and traded in regional networks.Uda et al. (2005), p 223 World Heritage Status Yue kiln is not only the earliest kiln of Chinese chinaware but the representative of chinaware kiln. It is the most famous kiln for celadon ware in ancient China. The first China porcelain produced successfully at the dragon kiln in Yue kiln at the Eastern Han Dynasty. It is a milestone on human civilized history. During the period from Eastern Han Dynasty to Southern Song Dynasty, more than 1,000 years, it went through created burning, development, great prosperity and evolution that decline. It was the heyday to Yue kiln from Tang to Northern Song Dynasty (two centuries), its production scale, technological level, product quality occupied first place in every large famous kiln. Yue kiln celadon not only tributed imperial court but also offered ordinary people. It was the household utensil for ordinary people and the treasure for imperial family. It was sold to more than 20 countries and regions in Asia and Africa. The production technology of Yue kiln celadon ware exerted an extensive and far-reaching influence to kilns in China, Korea Peninsula, Japan, and even the whole world. This collection of sites was added to the UNESCO World Heritage Tentative List on March 28, 2008 in the Cultural category.Ancient Porcelain Kiln Site in China: The Yue-Kiln Site at Shanglin Lake - UNESCO World Heritage Centre Notes References Fang, Lili (2005), Chinese Ceramics, 五洲传播出版社. ISBN 7508508343. Ancient Porcelain Kiln Site in China: The Yue-Kiln Site at Shanglin Lake - UNESCO World Heritage Centre Accessed 2009-02-25. Uda, M., et al. (2005), X-rays for Archaeology, Springer. ISBN 1402035802 Category:Cultural Sites on the UNESCO World Heritage Tentative List Category:Zhejiang Category:Asian archaeology Category:Archaeology of China Category:Archaeological sites in China Categoría:Hornos